


Askr Falls

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [46]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Other, Snuff, Stabbing, Trampling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Surtr's forces emerge victorious over the Askran ones - many heroines being killed as a resultSilvia gets defeated and killed by LaevateinSue falls off her horse and is trampled to deathLianna gets swarmed thinking she can take on an entire army by herself like in her base gameCamilla gets executed publicly via hangingSharena gets raped and killed by Veronica
Relationships: Ophelia/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294





	Askr Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Lianna's scene is based on a drawing by Veiled that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/70964118  
> Camilla's scene is based on a drawing by Veiled that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/62911604
> 
> The next four chapters take place in a different Askr than usual - one with a female summoner  
> This chapter is an alternate take on the sequence of events from chapter 17: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128768

Kiran leaned forward, her hands grabbing on to Ophelia’s as the two girls’ mouths locked in a final kiss. The combined armies of Emblia and Muspell began to invade the world of Askr, and the summoner’s forces were about to head out to face them in battle. However, the summoner herself couldn’t very well held her own in battle, so she’d just have to wait in the castle while her heroes fought for her. Now, she and the dark mage she had fell in love with were having their goodbyes before Ophelia made it off to battle as well.  
“Please, be careful out there. I’d hate myself if anything happened to you.” The hooded woman asked once their lips were parted, her worry and care for the blonde mage clearly showing in her voice. She placed her hand on Ophelia’s slightly swollen belly. Because of Ophelia’s skin tight, transparent bodysuit, it was as if she was touching it directly. Within it Ophelia carried their child. After spending a long time working with Rhajat on it, Ophelia was able to create a spell that allowed her to get pregnant with the summoner’s kid, even if they were both girls. Her pregnancy wasn’t too pronounced yet, and the blonde maiden would never pass the opportunity to fight for her beloved.  
“Worry not, my maiden of the stars! The chosen heroine Ophelia Dusk shall never fall to the forces of fire! It’s my destiny to show our enemies why they should fear us!” Ophelia called out, as energetic as ever. Kiran smiled back at her and nodded. “You definitely will, my love.” Beaming a bright smile back at her, Ophelia took Missiletain from the shelf and headed for the door. “The stars will watch over you while I’m gone.” Ophelia muttered while leaving, the summoner looking at her longingly as the mage left. Now, all she could do was wait as the battle unfolded… But Kiran couldn’t shake a feeling of worry as she did, one she had never experienced before. They were standing against the full might of two combined kingdoms, and word was Surtr himself had taken to the field as well…

Silvia trailed behind a squad of soldiers, the dancer’s green eyes locked onto the back of Lewyn. The mage’s kindness made her grow really attached to him. Being summoned together made them stick together at first, and that only amplified her feelings for him. However, he seemed not to care about her in that way - flirting with the other girls just like he did with her, even once she offered to show him one of her special dances. That didn’t stop her from trying to get his attention anyways - providing both him and the other soldiers nearby with her revitalizing dances, while still dreaming that the prince of Silesse would respond to her feelings.

As another group of Emblian soldiers approached them, Silvia was delighted to see that Lewyn’s eyes snapped back to her. He needed strength to take on them, and Silvia was more than happy to provide him with her finest dance. Setting her blade down, she closed her eyes so she could focus properly. Then, Silvia’s mind filtered outside sounds out while her body was dancing on the spot like there was no tomorrow. Too absorbed in her dance, she failed to see or hear that the group of Askrian soldiers suddenly began a retreat, Lewyn also leading away and leaving her behind. Once she had finished her dance, with surprise Silvia saw that her allies were now gone.

The cause for their retreat became clear as she turned towards the approaching group of enemies. However, instead of a group that was heading there earlier, she saw just a single girl heading in her direction. She had darker skin, and was wearing an ornate black-and-red armor. Her hairstyle looked similar to Silvia’s own, but Silvia’s hair was green while the woman’s twintails were pink. In her hands was a wavy golden sword - one that looked really dangerous. The lights on it constantly shifted… It was as if the blade itself was a burning flame. And the woman wielding it was heading directly for her… What should she do? Maybe Lewyn would come back and protect her? Silvia turned back towards the bulk of the Askrian forces, but the green-haired mage was nowhere to be seen. Then… she should run away! Picking her sword up from the ground, Silvia tried to run towards the Askrian forces. However, even if her bare feet allowed her to dance easily, they also made it a lot harder for her to run quickly. Craning her head backwards, she saw that the pink-haired girl was going at a much faster rate than she was - and was about to catch up. If running away wouldn’t work… Silvia stopped and turned back towards the tanned woman, waiting for her to pass the few final metres.

Laevatein stopped directly in front of the scantily-clad girl once she stopped running away. Surtr’s orders were still burning in her mind; Her father ordered her to slaughter as many opposing heroes as she could. Her hand was itching to swing herself at her, to bury her blade in her flesh… However, Laegjarn told her a different thing. Before attacking, her sister suggested to offer her enemies a chance to surrender. With her sister’s kindness and wisdom, Laevatein always listened to what she said. So now she spoke out in her calm, quiet voice: “You… yield to me… or I will kill you.”

Although Silvia did not recognize her opponent as the princess of Muspell, she knew what fate would await her on the other side. The soldiers would rape her… and then they would kill her anyways. If anything, she’d rather meet her end in battle - and there was always a chance she could win it, too. So instead of doing what Laevatein asked for, she drew her own blade. The blue-glowing weapon was enchanted with anti-magical powers, offering her protection from hostile magic. However, that would do little in direct combat… And Silvia would be the first to admit that her battle skills were lacking. She tried to keep a brave face as she faced her, but her mind was telling her that this would be suicide. If the woman caused the group of trained fighters to retreat, what hopes she had of defeating her? Silvia cursed her carelessness while waiting for the pink-haired woman to attack.

“As you wish…” Even if Laevatein’s voice betrayed no emotion, on the inside the girl was pretty happy about this outcome. Acting as one of her father’s top warriors led to her having her fair share of battles. Even if she tried to stay emotionless and cold just like the blade she thought of herself as, as she continued to fight the fiery princess found herself enjoying the thrill that went through her body whenever she took a life with the blade. Now, she’d feel it again! A spark appeared in her eyes as she quickly readied her sword. The girl opposite her seemed like she wasn’t too used to fighting, but Laevatein was not about to underestimate her. Approaching carefully, she tested for the girl’s reactions. As they were pretty slow, that told Laevatein that her enemy would not be able to stop her attack - but she still could get one in return. Then, she should just prevent her from being able to do that.

Dashing forward, the sword lighting up in her hand, Laevatein covered the gap between the two of them in an instant. With flames around the edges of her blade, Laevatein swung it at the dancer before Silvia could react. The Muspell girl directed her weapon towards Silvia’s right arm, as it was the one in which the dancer was wielding her sword. Sneaking the blade between the girls’ arm and her stomach, Laevatein flinged it upward. It easily cut through the woman’s arm, and its sharpness combined with Laevatein strength allowed her to cut through all of it in one go. Silvia’s sword-wielding alm flew off, going in a short arc and spinning around for a moment before falling back to the ground a couple feet away from them. Shocked, Silvia’s head turned to watch as her suddenly gone limb did that, unaware that the flames from Laevatein’s blade crawled up her pink frill and caught on to the yellow shoulder strap of her form-fitting top. The bleeding stump near her shoulder pumped out some blood, staining the side of her chest with it.

While Silvia’s attention was on her now-lost arm, Laevatein wasn’t going to waste hers on it either. With the way the girl was eyeing it, there was a chance that she’d go and pick her sword back up. What if she could wield it with her left hand, too? It would be best to just stop her now. While Silvia’s back was turned to her, the muspell woman lifted her blade again. Then, she brought it down on Silvia’s surviving shoulder - easily cleaving her left arm off, too. This one fell directly towards the ground, ending up near the two girls’ feet - and splashing some blood onto Silvia’s bare toes. And just like before, flames from Laevatein’s sword crawled over to the orange shoulder strap - leading to both sides of Silvia’s top catching fire. The dancer began to panic even more now that both of her arms were gone, twin explosions of pain on both sides of her shoulders. The force of the blow made her turn around, back towards Laevatein - who was just standing there, holding the sword and watching her carefully. Silvia’s gaze dropped downwards. Even if she already knew that now both of her arms were gone, she still had to see it for herself. And that was when she noticed - her top was now burning! And with no arms, she had no way to take it off. Was she going to burn to her death now? For a moment she was certain that would be the case. However, as the flames continued to devour the thin cloth of the bra she wore as her top, Silvia realized that it wasn’t hurting her skin at all. It only felt a little warm. Was the sword’s protection from magic still affecting her? Well, that beat getting her breasts roasted… Finally calming down, she looked at Laevatein - the girl’s face being a little flushed. Escaping wasn’t an option, and she was unable to fight anymore… All Silvia could do now was wait until the dark-skinned girl decided to end it.

Laevatein was happy with just waiting as the dancer’s top turned to ash, the flames dying down once there was nothing of it left. Now, Silvia’s bountiful chest was revealed, her boobies just a little pinkish because of the flames. With some surprise, Laevatein found that looking at it caused her abdomen to get a little heated up… Was it just the thrill of the fight, or was there something more to it? Laevatein had a clue to what could this be. Still, once she was able to see the dancer’s breasts, and her cute blush as Silvia noticed that she was staring at them, there was no point keeping the green-haired girl alive. The girl wore a small black collar over her neck. Lifting her blade again, Laevatein targeted it with her next attack. Just a flash of the sword, and the collar was cut in half, and Silvia’s neck with it. The head was flung away, but Laevatein was able to hold on to it, grabbing one of the dancer’s green twintails right after the swing - bringing the head around and back to her body. She let it hit her on the hip, but her attention was only on Silvia’s body. Blood was squirting out of her neck hole, sending a wave of crimson down the front of Silvia’s chest - with a red river travelling between her boobs and down to her stomach. Without the head to control it, the dancer’s body kept standing just for a moment - before falling forwards to Laevatein’s feet. Laevatein’s red eyes followed it, and she turned the body over to its back with her golden shoe. In response to her touch, the body started spasming on the ground - Laevatein watching hungrily as the girl’s flushed breasts were swung around. She completely ignored the head hanging at her hip, failing to notice as Silvia’s expression quickly deteriorated from distressed to calm and then fully dead. Watching her body spasm in such an erotic way didn’t bother her - but the fact that she was no longer in control of it did. However, having her cheek rest on the warm, strong thigh of the Muspell woman calmed her down in her final moments - these were just so soft and welcoming. Dying on a battlefield like this sucked… but at least her death wasn’t too painful. Able to find a silver lining even in death, Silvia lost her consciousness while Laevatein was still enjoying the show the dancer’s body was giving her.

Watching it move around on the ground only strengthened the tingling in her abdomen Laevatein was feeling before, even if she was trying to ignore it. As she continued to watch it, mesmerized by the girl’s bouncing breasts - and unwittingly comparing it to her sister’s - they allowed her to make a decision. Her sister was telling to her that struggling to stay emotionless all the time wasn’t a good thing - and the pleasure she was getting from watching the girl on the ground made her agree with that. She was able to tell that the feeling within lower body was sexual arousal - and now she intended to take full pleasure of it. Her father used to rape the girls that stood in his path on the battlefield all the time - surely he wouldn’t mind if she took some time to do the same. In fact, he’d definitely approve of this! Having cleared her doubts, Laevatein still knew that staying in an exposed spot like this would not be safe. After taking one final look at the corpse, the princess of flames took some time to withdraw behind the lines of the combined Muspell and Emblian forces. Heading off, she noticed a few soldiers with leery grins heading in the opposite direction. Laevatein failed to make the connection, but they were going to use the body the princess provided them with - an occasion to fuck a small, yet busty girl like that didn’t come too often.

Finding a secluded spot, Laevatein sat down, curling her legs to support her perky butt, and spreading them to allow for easy access to her pussy. She tried to close and open her fingers to make them ready, then she remembered that she was still carrying Silvia’s head with her. She could just not pass an occasion like this. However, a new problem arose. Knowing that she should be ready for battle any moment, she couldn’t exactly take her form-fitting black armor off. Well, there was a simple way to fix that. Lighting a small flame, she pressed it against her crotch - enjoying the heat as it tickled her pussy while burning through the black leather and the purple bodysuit beneath it. Having created a small hole to expose her dripping pussy, there was nothing stopping her from continuing. Setting her blade down, Laevatein used one hand to grab the head by one of the buns on it, while her other hand opened Silvia’s mouth. Delving into it, she pulled on the dancer’s tongue, taking it out of Silvia’s mouth. Now, she grabbed the head with both of her hands - and shoved it in between her legs, with Silvia’s slack tongue ending up directly over her labia. A little more shuffling around, and she managed to slide the dead girl’s tongue through the entrance to her pussy. Having done that, there was nothing stopping Laevatein from finally giving in to all the arousal she had built up through the battles today - running into Silvia was just the one that drove her over the edge. She grinded her hips against it, swiping her pussy all over the dead dancer’s face with powerful thrusts. Her hands worked to push the head back towards her, making it slide back and rubbing it against her entrance with the same strength she used to cut the girl up beforehand. Fairly quickly, Laevatein was able to reach her climax. Her inner walls were so warm at this point that most of her come evaporated away, but some of the steaming hot liquid still squirted onto Silvia’s dead face. The creamy liquid also got on her thighs, but the warmth of her skin was enough to turn it into steam even through her purple bodysuit. If her high boots, her armor or the armored protectors over her hips also received some of it… Well, she’d just have to live with it.

It took her some time to recover - Laevatein breathing heavily - her sizeable boobs going up and down as she did - and pushing her hands out behind to support herself. Once she regained enough control, even if her body was still a bit shaky, Laevatein let go of the head. She was a little sad to part with it, but she could always recover it after the battle - and there was no way for her to carry it around without it harder for her to fight. There was also the matter of the hole directly over her pussy… Oh, it’s not like anyone was going to actually hit her anyways. If anything, it would provide her with an extra advantage - it could very well distract the foes she was going to face. Revitalized completely by her orgasm, the pink-haired princess returned into battle with strength she couldn’t muster before - happily diving right into the biggest group of enemies she could see.

Sue bounced up and down in her saddle, the young Kutolah nomad riding into battle on her steed. Hanging over her shoulder was the girl’s bow, and she had her quiver hanging from the horse’s side. For this battle, she had been assigned to a squad of other heroes who specialized in horseback combat. She wasn’t too happy about it - the black-haired archer preferred to be left alone. Because of that, she didn’t try to talk to any of them. She preferred to just commune with the land they passed, apologizing to the grass the hooves of their horses trampled and conversing with Father Sky. Even seeing another Sacean woman in the saddle a couple horses ahead didn’t make her open up - ignoring Lyn as the green-haired girl tried to speak to her, until she finally gave up on that.

The mounted squad proceeded to ride until a group of enemies appeared in the distance. This was Sue’s time to shine. She, along with the rest of their ranged fighters, quickly prepared her weapon - pulling the bow over her head and putting an arrow on the string. Then, they let loose all at once - both archers and mages alike - sending a rain of death onto the group opposite them. A few of their enemies fell off their mounts, struck by either the magic or one of their arrows. Sue lost track of hers, but she enjoyed thinking that hers hit one of them too. However, she didn’t get to enjoy that idea for too long. The enemy group retaliated with a salvo of their own, and their arrows and magic surged towards her group. And coming right after the salvo was a group of cavalry who charged towards them. To avoid the arrows, their formation dispersed - but with where Sue was in the group, she still remained in the area that had been targeted by their foes. Because of that, multiple arrows fell towards where she was. Some grazed her skin, and one was stopped by her breast guard, but they haven’t hurt her too badly. She let out a breath of relief - only for it to be cut short as a late arrow struck her body. It hit her squarely in her belly, piercing through the belt of her tribal dress and sinking into her soft skin - its tip getting mixed into her guts. The force of the impact made her sway in the saddle, making her lose her balance for a bit.

Before she could return to her proper way of seating, and take care of the arrow impaling her belly in any way, the enemy riders were upon her. The front of the group was still scattered, so they were able to go directly for the backlines and target people like her who had no way to defend themselves at close range. In just an instant, one of them got directly to her - and swung his blade at her. She tried to get down to dodge, but because she was still shaky on the horse, she didn’t avoid his attack in full. Sure, she saved her life through this - but it would only make it more painful for her in the end. Instead of the heavy sword cleaving her body open, it only hit her in the side of her torso with the dull, flat part of the blade. She could feel her ribs breaking because of the force of the powerful strike, but it had another effect on her body, too. Because she already wasn’t stable in her saddle, as the blade continued to go ahead it lifted her off it and threw her off her mount. Sue found herself suddenly flying through the air for a short while, before coming down to the ground as she crashed into it - her bow flying out of her hands on impact.

She landed with her legs first, and they took the brunt of the damage. Terrible pain flared up in both of them as she felt something snap in each one. She took her brown eyes down to look at them, only to see them bent in a weird way - making it obvious that she broke both of them. “Mother Earth... why do you hurt me so?” The nomad thought to herself while trying to get up, but as more pain flashed in her legs she fell back down. Her horse had ran away, far enough that she couldn’t even see it anymore - and the other members of her group were still on top of their mounts, fighting for their lives against the group that had attacked them. No one but her paid attention to the ground below - so now she doubted any of them would notice her. Calling out for help could very well result in the enemies noticing her first, and once they did, they would finish her off. It was safer to just stay quiet, she decided.

Although moving her legs hurt, she was still able to get herself going and crawl across the ground - hoping to get away from the battlefield of the horse riders, as staying on the ground here was definitely not save. The arrow inside her belly hurt, but she knew that pulling it out could lead to too much dangerous bleeding - so she decided to just let it stick in, unaware of the more dangerous internal damage she was causing herself like this. Each length of her body she had crawled caused her more pain than the last one, her orange robes getting more and more dirty as earth and mud get onto them and the arrow pushing deeper into her insides. For a while it worked, no riders getting too close to her. As she slowly moved forward, she had the time to watch the battle unfolding above her on the horse’s backs - and it seemed that her side was winning. Maybe it would be safe for her to ask for help soon? She pondered that as a bigger group began to make their way towards her.

Sue was hoping that they would spot her and help her off the ground, but unfortunately for her none of them saw her. With horror, she realized that no one did - and that despite that, they were still going directly for where she was. She considered calling out to them to let them know that she was there, but before she gathered the strength to speak out to them, they were already running into her, the horses’ hooves slamming into the ground near her. It was just a matter of time before one of these hit her - and as the group began to cross over the nomad laid out in front of them, one eventually did. Smashing into her already broken left leg, it broke it further - causing a huge part of her bone to shatter into countless shards, each of these hurt her flesh from the inside. After the first one, more followed, rough hooves hitting her other limbs and bashing into her bones until they too shattered, leaving red marks on her skin and squashing her flesh whenever they connected with a less firm part. Her abdomen received a kick too, Sue in incredible pain as the strong, horseshoed hoof squeezed her womb against the ground until it popped. Her chest also was used as a step for one of the horses, the rest of the girl’s ribs breaking down and stabbing into her lungs. However, even if they gave in, they still protected her lungs and heart from being turned into a paste - the same couldn’t be said for her other body parts, though. The only reason she had not thrown up as a horse leg caught her in her stomach was that the entire organ burst right away, its contents flooding into her abdominal cavity. As the first group of horsemen passed, Sue was still conscious, and in incredible pain. Her long bones were all completely mangled, and her torso wasn’t doing much better. However, her head had survived - and so did her heart, keeping the girl alive even as it pumped itself dry because of her internal bleeding. 

“M-Mother E-Earth… Help m-me...” Sue begged weakly as the last horse jumped over her, smacking her on the side of the head and opening her skull. Although parts of her brain began to leak out through the hole, the girl was still alive - and before her eyes went out, she noticed another, larger group of horses heading in her direction. It was a fresh group of Emblia’s riders, eager to chase the squad Sue was a part of down - and so they followed the route they took, which took them directly over Sue’s position. She was still barely holding on to her life as they reached her. However, that wouldn’t be the case for long - another hoof quickly smashing through her forehead and turning her brain into a paste. The following barrage of kicks that fell on her spasming, dying body turned the rest of her bones to dust, and without bones to catch them, her flesh into mincemeat. The nomad girl’s body was reduced to a lump of bloody paste, the only way to recognize who it ever was being by the girl’s ripped, bloodied robes that once had been orange - but even then, only barely. 

Lianna drew her sword, the Facinna, as she looked upon the group of enemies ahead of her. The princess of Aytolis had just been summoned to Askr, and this would be her first battle here. Judging the enemy group by her world’s standards, there would be no way these soldiers could pose a threat to her. Even if the blonde girl wasn’t as hot-headed as her brother, preferring to take a calmer approach to things, her blood boiled at the thought of battle - but perhaps for different reasons than his would. Taking the usual results of fighting against common soldiers back in her world, it was clear to her that they could never hurt her in any way - so having her slaughter them all seemed like the best choice to her. There was no reason to bother anyone else to help her with it. Keeping that in mind, she happily ran towards the group of enemies.

Lianna’s overconfidence would prove to be the girl’s undoing. All it took was for her to clash with the first of the enemy soldiers to realize that in this world she was no longer capable of the inhuman feats she was used to. Why was the man not dead? She swung her blade at him, his lifeless body should have been sent flying across the battlefield. But instead, he was able to deflect her attacks. Now that she wasn’t able to take her enemies out with a single blow, all the battle’s result depended on was how her skill with the blade compared to how the soldiers could handle it. While she wasn’t a complete novice, because of how her battles usually went in her world, she had very little practice in this kind of combat. While she was able to fight the first soldier to a standstill, he wasn’t alone. While she was locked in her duel with him, his peers proceeded to go around her - locking her off from the rest of the Askrian army as they encircled her. And once they did, they began to all approach her. 

Once they got close enough, there would be no way for her to defend herself from attacks from all the directions. Knowing that, Lianna tried to get rid of them right away. Stabbing her sword into the ground, she called upon her magic - a golden circle spreading out on the ground from the spot she stabbed Facinna in. Once it reached the enemy soldiers, Lianna unleashed her spell - a line of golden explosions appearing on the circle’s perimeter. However, these weren’t strong at all - Lianna reminded once again that she wasn’t in her world anymore. There, the spell would have blown the men away, ripping their legs off like the cannon fodder they were. Here, all it managed to achieve was pissing the men off as their pants get a bit scorched. Converging on her, they stabbed away at her - and they were close enough that the girl had no space to dodge. Two weapons sunk into her exposed thighs, a sword cutting her meaty left one while a dagger was stabbed into the just-as-thick right one. However, the men wasn’t going to kill the girl just yet - they wanted to make her suffer. Because of that, most of their attacks weren’t aimed at the girl’s body, but rather at Lianna’s clothes. Going over her chest, they sliced through the blue ribbon that she had over it, then freed her modest tits from their defence, her nipples hardening immediately in response to the battlefield’s cold air. A sword went through the golden corset the girl wore around her midsection, making it come off - and show the girl’s toned stomach while it did. While no weapons went for her waist - letting the girl keep her suspenders that only accentuated the beauty of her now-impaled thighs - they did go for her skirt. The outer blue layer had been sliced off clean, and the lower parts of the inner grey layer were removed, too - showing more of the girl’s hips. And revealing Lianna’s embarrassing secret. While the girl sometimes went into battle wearing just shorts and a tank top, she did not bother putting them on most of the time, just going commando into battles. The thrill of flashing enemy soldiers in their final moments as she did her kicks and jumps or soared high in the air to use some of her stronger magic was really thrilling to her - knowing that her pussy would be the last thing they would ever focus on really turned the princess of Aytolis on. However, now it meant that all the soldiers around her could get a very good look at it - now it didn’t feel good at all. As she tried to cover herself up, they just grabbed her arms and restrained her. 

Their cocks all throbbed with desire as they savored the sight of her feminine parts. However, the men also knew they had no time to do something fun with the girl. Although lord Surtr sometimes enjoyed taking his time with the girls who were dumb enough to stand against him, he very much looked down on his soldiers doing the same. And the punishment for those who would slack off like that was death. Meaning they couldn’t just take the time to fuck the girl, or to even just all jerk off together on top of her at the simultaneously to save time. But it would be a waste to just not do anything with the girl’s pussy now that they all had seen it. Well, if they couldn’t enjoy breaking it in with rough rape, it could still be used to hurt Lianna in another way. One of them offered his dagger, and another one grasped it firmly, then took his hand towards her slit. Lianna watched his hand move with her eyes wide, terror appearing in them as the cold, merciless blade approached her cunt. Her pussy provided her with so much relief as she fingered herself after almost every battle during the conflict in her world, as those usually left her soaking wet because of her exhibitionism. She didn’t want to lose it!

But her wishes were of no concern to the soldier holding the knife. In fact, her fear only made it more enjoyable for all of them - their erections throbbing harder as they saw the fear in her blue eyes. The pained scream she let out once he finally stabbed in, her sensitive walls grazed and cut open by the terrible blade, only further helped them. Moving the knife around and cutting her insides some more, the man made sure that the weapon wouldn’t slide out once he let go of it, but rather be stopped by the walls of Lianna’s vagina. Once he did let go of it, the weapon slid out just a bit - then stopped, Lianna’s blood flowing from her cunt and down its handle.

With her pussy taken care of, the men moved on to something more harmful. One of them picked the Facinna up. The girl eyed her ornate, golden blade. It served her in numerous battles, taking the lives of countless Gristonne soldiers. But now, it was going to be used against her. She shivered in fear as the soldier flicked the tip of it across the skin of her stomach, before stopping it just as it sunk into the small incline of her bellybutton. Wiggling it a bit and drawing some blood, the men then shoved his arm forwards - driving Lianna’s blade through her belly. He made sure to push it in at an angle that wouldn’t cut through the girl’s spine, as he knew the blade would go all the way through. The bloody, golden tip came out of Lianna’s back, but the men didn’t stop, driving the sword further in. As the blade grew in width, the entrance hole at her bellybutton turned out to be too small. More of her belly was cut open as the blade continued to go further in, until the man was satisfied with the pained expression Lianna was wearing.

Having her guts impaled with her own sword hurt a lot, but it was less painful than taking a dagger up her pussy. However, the stab took more of a toll on her body. Even if her spine was spared, the girl’s legs still gave way to the dull pain that was coursing through her belly. Unable to stand anymore, Lianna fell to the ground, her legs going into a split. That led to her falling with full force onto her crotch - driving the dagger within her cunt even deeper in. She screamed again as her cervix was impaled by the tip of the piece of metal stuck within her lower body. Her pussy walls received fresh cuts across them because of that, too - putting the girl in even more pain than before. She looked at the men with just pure suffering in her eyes, begging them to end her suffering.  
“Pleaseee… Let me die alreadyyyy!” Lianna called out to them, hoping one of them would be merciful enough to grant her her wish.

Even if they all enjoyed seeing her in pain like this, it had to come to an end. Even if Lianna told the group of heroes she was with that there was no need for them to follow her, as she hadn’t returned, they began to move towards where she disappeared. The soldiers torturing the blonde were running out of time. Although they did not want to do what Lianna asked them to, they just had to. The girl’s current wounds weren’t too severe - if they left her like this, it was possible that the Askr’s clerics could have saved her, even if her pussy would be ruined for life. They had to fix this, as fast as they could. One of them lifted his spear and walked directly in front of Lianna. She looked at his weapon longingly, eager to feel the reprieve from pain that would come once he killed her. She almost didn’t mind having the spear sink into her chest, directly in the middle and just above her tits. It pierced all the way through her body, going directly through her spine on the way out of her back. She almost smiled as she lost contact with her lower body, finally free from the pain. Her mouth opened, trying to speak out, how thankful she was, but she would never get to voice these feelings. Seeing the heroes approach, another of the soldiers took his bow and just fired at her head directly from close range. The arrow punched through the side of her skull, its tip going into her brain and successfully preventing her from speaking, thinking or doing anything at all ever again. As blood began to flow from the wound in her head, Lianna’s life ended.

The force of the arrow made her head tip over to one side, and because of that the blood from the wound in it proceeded to flow down her face - with the blood reaching the corner of her still open mouth. Her entire body went limp, her arms now hanging freely and pointing towards the ground. However, her body would stay just the way it was. The man who drove the spear into her chest did it at a very downwards angle, leading to its tip sinking into the ground. Now, the spear would serve as a pylon that would keep her from falling over, keeping the girl locked in the position she had died in. The morbid sight was so pretty that the soldiers decided to leave her weapons within her, to serve as a threat to the heroes who were heading their way. Hastily, the soldiers left, with some of them heading for their supply wagons to get new weapons for themselves - leaving Lianna’s half-naked corpse to remain on the battlefield.

Camilla soared through the sky, the Nohrian’s heavy cleavage bouncing as the her wyvern beat hard with its wings. She had made her distress clear to her mount, and it was trying its best to fly as fast as it could. It also had the side effect of shaking her around more than usual, causing her exposed thighs to rub against the saddle - with their lower parts also sliding across the wyvern’s scales. But Camilla paid no mind to that. The purple-haired woman was driven by vengeance. Moments before, she had witnessed as her sister had been killed in battle. Seeing Corrin’s red eyes going blank as the dragon princess succumbed to her wounds was enough to drive the overprotective woman over the edge. Now, it was only filled with anger - anger directed at the woman she decided was responsible for this. If Veronica never went to invade Askr, her sister wouldn’t have been thrown into this battle - and then, she would have still lived. Camilla intended to punish the Emblian princess for this - the punishment would of course be her life. Flying high above the battlefield, Camilla avoided other both enemy and allied fliers while seeking out the girl she was now fixated on. Eventually, Camilla was able to see her - and so she swooped in towards the flat-chested princess.

Holding her axe in a strong grip, Camilla happily swung it towards Veronica while leaving out of her saddle. The Nohrian princess enjoyed the surprised look that showed up on Veronica’s usually emotionless face. The emblian noticed her too late, and there was nothing she could do to stop her now!  
“I WON’T allow it!” A forceful voice called out from below - one that Camilla instantly recognized. Instead of Veronica’s pained scream, a loud clung of metal hitting metal resonated in the air. Camilla made her wyvern turn around to face Veronica again, confirming what she saw before. Standing between her and the Emblian princess was Camilla’s very own brother, Xander.  
“Xander? What are you…” Camilla tried to ask, but the blonde man raised Siegfried, then swung it, sending a wave of dark energy towards her. It cut through the wings of her wyvern, bringing her down to the ground - while also opening a small gush on Camilla’s right breast. “Xander? Brother?” Camilla tried to call out to him again, but to no avail. It seemed that the man was determined to protect Veronica - and would even go against his family to do that. “So be it…” Camilla thought to herself while jumping off her wyvern and trying to make her way towards her brother and his new princess. Even with the length of her heels, she was able to move quickly, her wide hips inadvertently swaying in her sexiest walk.

Xander didn’t wait for her to get close, though. Swinging Siegfried again, the crown prince of Norh sent another wave of dark energy towards his sister. Although she smacked it away with her axe, it just caused it to split into multiple smaller ones, the weaker beams slipping through the cracks on her golden thigh guards. They showered her exposed thighs in a multitude of small cuts, and ripped into the purple cloth on her hips as well. To make things even worse for the purple-haired woman, once Veronica saw that her knight was there to protect her, she also began to attack her. With a spell from her tome Elivagar, she summoned a cloud of poisonous mist that enveloped Camilla in an instant. Taken by surprise, Camilla breathed it deep in, her lungs filled with the green gas. She immediately began to cough, her massive tits jumping up and down as her chest was shaken, but still she struggled to go on. Xander stopped attacking her, watching her with what could very well be remorse. Just a few steps later, Camilla collapsed, the poison taking away all of her strength.

Seeing her assassin-to-be fall, Veronica felt a surge of satisfaction. No one should get away with trying to attack her directly. However… Was just dying enough of a punishment? No, Veronica realized. She deserved so much worse than just that. Calling her mist off, she spoke out quietly: “…Xander. Tie her up.” Hearing this, the prince of Nohr felt a surge of hope. He had already accepted that he would have to watch his sister die, and was ready to pay the price, but learning that he wouldn’t have to put his heart at ease. Having decided to stay with Veronica even after his summoning contract was broken, the man had dedicated himself to fighting for her with all he could - and that included fighting his family if necessary. However, he still cared for them… It was just that he decided Veronica needed his help more. Still, without Loki warning him that he should stay close to Veronica before the battle, he would have been out there fighting instead, and Veronica would have been helpless against his sister. Walking over to where Camilla had fallen, he easily bound her hands and legs together while trying to ignore that with her unconscious, her tits were slipping out of her top. Instead, he thought about Veronica. Showing mercy like this was not typical of the emblian princess… Maybe he was finally starting to influence her?

The assault of combined forces of Emblia and Muspell was relentless, and the Askrian side found itself defeated at every turn. With a huge chunk of their heroes dead, the rest broke under the onslaught, surrendering en masse. Although Ophelia kept fighting as hard as she could, defeating countless opponents, she too had eventually been overwhelmed. The invaders seemed to know her status in Askr, and they made sure not to kill her, restraining her and taking away her magic tomes. Soon enough, the wave of soldiers reached the castle that served as the headquarters of the Order of Heroes, and with little resistance going up against them seized control over it. A bunch of more problematic heroes, as well as the summoner herself, were all thrown into the dungeons Kiran would sometimes use for her fun. However, this time she was the one held there… At least Ophelia was held in the very next cell - letting her and Kiran exchange warm words and hold their hands as they waited for whatever fate had in store for them.

Both Veronica and Surtr made their way to the castle sometime later, biding their time on the way - both of them enjoying themselves while slaughtering some of the prisoners. Reaching the castle, however, Veronica saw the hatred in the eyes of heroes that she had passed. She had no contracts over them to control them… Veronica realized that it was only a matter of time before one of them would attack her. She wouldn’t stay here for long, just enough to make sure that the Askrian royal bloodline had been completely wiped out, but for the time being, she should discourage them from trying. There was one simple way to do that - making an example out of someone. Since she was already going to have Camilla executed, she decided that she could as well use her for it. Quickly giving orders to prepare for that, as well as ordering all the Askrian heroes to come to the main hall, Veronica herself headed for the hall and waited for the execution to start.

In a couple of minutes, the soldiers walked into the main hall, leading Camilla in her usual outfit on a leash behind them. It tied her still-gloved hands together behind her back, still letting her cast her charm on the people watching as she walked with powerful steps that left her breasts bouncing and her hips swaying from side to side. Even if she was being led against her will, she just couldn’t stop her body from moving like that - it was the only way to walk she knew. She was very much aware of what was in store for her now, having been witness to other public executions like this… But the Nohrian would be lying if she said she was not enjoying the attention. Usually she turned the eyes of only those she passed, though - and now she’d have the full attention of the entire surviving population of the Askrian castle. She let herself bask in their lustful gazes as the soldiers escorted her to the stage at the room’s center. However, she had less appreciation for their actions that followed. Their rough hands grabbed her boobies, fingers slipping over the hem of the purple, tight cloth that hugged them, and dragging it down - with her huge knockers slipping free, springing up and down some more to release the tension from the outfit. Only the people closest to the stage could make out the small cuts on them that were caused by Xander’s weapon, but Camilla wasn’t too happy about that - she was more than happy showing off parts her body, but fully stripping was something she wanted to keep just for her dear Corrin. Then again, there was no point getting too mad about it - all the public executions had the dying woman show her intimate parts. With that in mind, she wasn’t very angry as the soldiers removed the golden protectors from her thighs - along with the scraps of purple cloth on her hips that survived Xander’s attacks. And once they were done with that, their inconsiderate fingers reached for her purple thong. In a simple strong tug, they ripped them off - leaving Camilla’s pussy exposed to all. She withstood all the stares with a calm face, but on the inside she was loving all the attention. And that began to show, as the pink buds that topped her huge mountains of breast meat quickly turned hard as diamond, as erect as the cocks of many a hero in the audience. Her pussy was less direct than her nipples, only a weak dampness settling on her labia giving her arousal away.

Even if she had accepted showing her body off like that, there was no way the Nohrian princess could get behind what followed next. Her face was tainted with strong disgust as the soldiers whipped their dicks out. Coming at her from the front, he pushed her very meaty thighs apart. He then grabbed to the outer sides of them, his fingers rubbing against the small cuts there, and once she had stabilized her hips like that, he slammed his dick into her vagina. Camilla let out a gasp of annoyance at his roughness, but thanks to her earlier self-lubrication it didn’t really hurt. What was hurt was her pride - in no scenario she would have given herself to that man willingly. As much as it angered her, though, Camilla knew that this too was normal part of the execution. It was a certainty that she would too be a victim to rape like this. There was nothing she could do about it… With her hands behind her back, she couldn’t even shove the man away. Even if she was disgusted with herself because of that, she concluded that the best way to face it would be just to enjoy the sex - after all, there would be no time for that once they moved on to the main event. The man left a lot to desire as a lover. In no way he compared to Corrin’s gentleness or stamina, so Camilla had a hard time enjoying herself as he continued, unable to even get close to a climax of her own while the man blew his load into her cunt.

As some of his sticky semen began to leak out of her cunt once he pulled out, another two Emblian soldiers already approached her. With a rough push on the back, they forced her onto her fours - her high boots and long gauntlets offering protection for her knees and elbows. Then, one went for her behind while the other went for her front, Camilla’s purple eyes looking with disgust at the front one’s erect cock. Feeling defiant, she kept her mouth shut, so as the man at the front moved his shaft towards her face, he just slid his dick across her cheek, wiping some precum onto it. However, the man behind her had no such troubles. After running his member a few times through the crack of her butt, he put the tip in front of her anus. Camilla had tried anal in the past - even if Corrin was hesitant to try it out at first - but didn’t do it very often, and only after using some lube. Now, she was forced to take a dick raw - and the soldier wasn’t giving her too much time to get used to it. In one strong thrust, he pushed past her sphincter and into her rectum - the tight canal forced to painfully stretch in order to accommodate his dick. The pain forced a gasp of pain past her lips - and the moment they parted, the man at the front pushed his member into her mouth. The taste of cock wasn’t alien to her either - but with Corrin’s dragon cock having barbs it wasn’t too pleasant to suck her sister off, so she had little practice in that too. However, Corrin’s girth left her more than ready to take on the dick currently trying to slide into her throat. She had no troubles breathing even as the tip of the man’s dick touched against the back of her mouth. The man’s repulsive smell filling her nostrils only strengthened her resolve, making her double down on her refusal to give the man any sort of pleasure using her tongue. She endured as he grabbed on to the spikes of her headdress, letting him drive deeper into her as his balls rammed against her curved chin. The man roughly pounding her asshole sent pain through her spine with his every thrust, but she was able to quickly get used to that. The only way for her to win in this scenario would be to die with dignity - and Camilla swore to herself that she would not break down, no matter what happened to her.

As the two soldiers continued to rape her, the sound of heels cracking against the wooden floor reached Camilla’s ears. Her purple eyes darted to the side, and her heart filled with fury as she saw Veronica. She was the one who killed her sister… And also probably the one who put her in her current predicament. There wasn’t anyone else Camilla would love to see in front of herself - if only she could use her axe to crack the girl’s head open… However, tied up as she was, all Camilla could do was shoot dead glares towards the flat girl in black clothing. To her surprise, the girl seemed to be shivering a little bit… But Camila knew better than to attribute that to the looks she was giving her.

Drawing a deep breath, Veronica let magic carry her calm, quiet voice all over the room. “I rule over you now… If you try to resist… This is how you shall end up.” Sucking another breath in, she continued: “...For now, however… You can all enjoy her body.” Even if Kiran also let them do that, Veronica not taking this away already warmed some of the heroes up to her. Even if some of them were fond of Kiran, for most of the heroes it was just exchanging one twisted overlord for another. And some of them could feel their cocks twitching and their pussies getting wet as they added two and two together: If Veronica punished her enemies like this too, then one day in the very near future they might get to see the summoner herself executed on stage too. As result of Veronica’s announcement, a queue of heroes began to line up in front of the stage - Camilla’s heart swelling with more anger for the grey-haired girl. Still, the woman was determined to stay strong through all of them - even as her ass, cunt and mouth all received discharge after discharge of semen. Her heavy breasts were coated with semen as well, as some heroes using her upper body preferred to unload onto them instead of her face or inside her mouth.

Even with her slit and rectum hurting hours later, Camilla had still not given in - despite the fact that the line of heroes had no end in sight. Even if the climaxes she had come to were shallow and short, she was still able to find herself enough pleasure to stay sane throughout her prolonged rape session. Veronica watched for some time, then walked away - but recently, she had come back. And as yet another hero sprayed Camilla’s tits with his cream, her soldiers prevented another one from ascending the steps to reach her. Once the man using her lower half left too, Veronica gave out the order to move on to the deadly phase of Camilla’s show. Camilla was forced back to her feet as the soldiers readied what was prepared for her: three nooses, with a 4th one binding them together at some distance from the loops of rope. Why would there be three of them, though? Just for a moment, fear flashed through Camilla’s heart - did the small bitch decide to kill someone alongside her? She couldn’t have… But the two additional nooses could very well be for two of her sisters… Twisting her head around, the purple-haired princess was able to put her heart at ease as she failed to notice neither Corrin nor Elise among the nearby crowd.

The cluster of ropes was secured to a single notch at the on-stage gallows, with the soldiers taking her towards them. Once she was near the three nooses, one of them took the middle one and with some struggles got it past the abundant purple strands of her very long hair. He tightened it around her neck, and with some surprise Camilla noticed that it wasn’t too restrictive yet. Once they did that, they set her hands free - she wouldn’t be able to get the noose off anyways. Finishing with that, the other two loops were lowered to the level of Camilla’s feet. She tried to keep them on the ground, to drag them across the ground as they shoved her around, but eventually they managed to get both of them past her feet and onto her legs. Raising both loops just past the spikes that signified her ankles, they tightened both loops directly above them. As they backed away from her, Camilla took it as a sign that the preparations were over - and began to steel herself for the drop that she presumed awaited her.

However, the platform below her feet never opened. Instead, the Nohrian was puzzled as the ropes above her ankles began to pull them up. To keep herself standing, Camilla had to move her upper body backwards as her legs slowly angled upwards. However, the pulling showed no signs of stopping - and had to lower her huge chubby ass towards the ground too - inadvertently putting some tension into the rope around her neck as she tried to move her body lower. Her legs remained straight as they continued to bend up, stopping for a moment once they ended up perpendicular to her torso. At that point, Camilla’s legs were barely even touching the ground anymore, with her heels as the only spot where they connected. A huge part of her mass was now supported by the rope that was squeezing her neck, making breathing harder and harder as it continued. With her arms, Camilla tried to grab on to the ropes, but the ones near her feet were too far away because of how long her legs were, and it was hard for her to get a grip onto the one behind her head that would last for a longer time.

After giving Camilla a short break, the force pulling her ankles up returned again. Right away, the very busty woman lost all contact with the ground - letting her weight - and that of her torso’s armor and the pair of her high, armored boots - rest on just the three ropes that were holding her. As her legs continued to go up, the force around her neck increased too - squeezing her windpipe dangerously tightly. She could still draw fresh air in, but just a fraction of it could make it in - her mouth opening to suck in all the oxygen she could and letting out whishes and whizzes. With wide she stretched it open, drool and semen from before began to trickle out of it - travelling down her chin and dripping onto her massive mammaries. Her legs continued to twist upwards - spreading to the sides to keep her mass centered. Because of that, everyone could see her pussy as it dripped with more semen, as well as the number of small cuts on her succulent thighs. They didn’t stop until they were angled directly upwards, her feet and heels pointing directly at the ceiling. Along the way, it passed a point where too much of Camilla’s weight was put onto her neck, increasing the of compression of her trachea enough that no more oxygen could make it through. Her jugular was blocked as well, cutting off the blood that was flowing to her head as the rope dug directly into it. Being put in this position was not the end yet - they continued to lift Camilla up until her ass reached the height of about two-and-a-half feet, enough so that there was no chance for her to use the ground to help her. With the ropes around her legs accessible now, her hands shot towards them - but were unable to grant her any respite. It were her legs that were her stronger limbs, and her hands just didn’t have enough strength to pull her back up - leading to most of her body weight contributing to the crushing that her neck was receiving.

The pain in her neck was so strong that Camilla’s eyes started to bulge. She wanted to scream out in pain, to throw out threats at the woman who was putting her through this, but with no success - only choked gurgles making it out of her wide-open mouth. Her face quickly turned red, signalling her struggles to even those further away. And struggled she did - trying desperately to reduce the pressure on her neck for just a moment, to gain just another single breath of air that would alleviate the pain resonating within her oxygen-starved brain. The ropes kept her facing forwad, so all she could do was swing towards the crowd that was watching her and go away from them on the other swing - making her giant titties prance up and down while she did. The tight, armored corset that liked so much when fighting now proved to be detrimental as well. Normally she didn’t notice just how much it squashed her lungs, used to the little discomfort in her chest it caused. However, now that her lungs’ reduced capacity directly translated into more pain rippling through her body, Camilla couldn’t help but regret her choice in clothing. Her scrunched up lungs felt as if they were burning, throbbing around in her chest as if they were trying to burst out. And yet, maybe because of all the pain she was in, her hips still defaulted to their usual swaying - showing off her wounded thighs and her cunt that was already flushed because of all the usage it received earlier.

Camilla’s struggles dragged on for a few minutes, with the Nohrian unable to ease her pain in any way. Now, she wished for nothing more than the pain to end - bitter tears flowing down her face. Any defiance and strength she wished to preserve was gone, crushed away by the pain that had taken over her entire body. As Veronica saw the last flickers of resistance fade away from Camilla’s eyes, the Emblian decided she was ready for the next stage. “You can use her again.” Her voice once again sounded out in the hall, leading to more happy screams than before - all the heroes who failed to reach Camilla during her first gangrape were thrilled to hear that they’d have another opportunity to do it. Camilla could only barely make out that Veronica was saying something - so the man approaching her was a surprise. Even if her purple eyes were clouded with pain, she could still see him walk up to her. Her pussy was on just the perfect level for the approaching heroes to use, making it clear why they hung her up like that. With her legs spread access to her cunt was completely unobstructed - letting the heroes ram into her without any troubles. Camilla only barely registered the initial thrusts, her mind too focused on the pain to pay attention to them. However, the man’s powerful thrusts pushed her up - and just for an instant, the pressure on her neck was removed, with fresh oxygen flowing into her body. That dulled the pain she was feeling - bringing her back to reality, even if it still persisted within her. Enough so that she could feel the man’s next thrust - and made an effort to bounce higher up to suck more air in. Doing so, Camilla failed to notice that she was falling right into what Veronica had set up for her - the momentary respite from the pain only would prolong her suffering in the long run.

Camilla failed to think about it, sending her body bouncing on the man’s cock enough to reduce the pain to just an annoyance. The man who was raping her enjoyed the way she reacted to his thrusts, granting him more pleasure than he’d get if he got to fuck her before she was strung up like this. And the same was the case for her, too. Even if she managed to suppress the pain in her body, with only the one in her neck remaining as it was squeezed shut and then opened up repeatedly, the side effects of the pain still persisted - making her body more sensitive, for one. Her inner walls were suddenly able to tell her every nudge and vein on the man’s dick, clenching hard on it and sending a wave of arousal up her body. The fact that he was holding on to her ass for stability, giving her huge round buttcheeks a nice feeling up as he drove his member all the way in, and that his thumbs played with the red opening in her skin… All that ended up making her even more aroused than her oxygen-impaired brain could recall. Sadly, the feedback from her inner walls was enough to milk his semen out of him before she could reach a climax of her own. However, once Camilla’s pussy was awakened once, even the pain coming back as he withdrew and let her drop would not be enough to chase it away. As the next man walked up to her, Camilla eagerly pushed her hips out towards him - and let out a choked out moan as he penetrated her. However, this man was not as willing to let her breathe as the one before her was. Instead of holding on to her ass, his hands fondled her massive tits - his thumbs twiddling on her erect nipples as he pulled her down. Instead of him granting her a respite from her strangulation like the man before, he made it more intense as the rope fought back against his pull, Camilla’s neck caught in the middle and crushed much harder than before. This time, however, another force fought against it within her - one as mind-numbing as the pain was. Despite the rope cutting away the control Camilla had over her body, her hips began to move on their own, bucking against the man who was taking her with even more force then when she did it consciously. With the first fuck getting her close to the edge, this time Camilla was able to reach a climax - and unlike the ones she reached before on this day, this one shook her to the very core. With her mind and body already weakened through the hanging, they were body entirely enveloped in incredible pleasure as her pussy began to squirt out its juices. With how powerful her climax was, her cunt easily squeezed a load out of the man currently fucking her, and once he was done, he dropped her - but Camilla didn’t mind, still completely overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Camilla was never really able to recover after her mind was shattered like that. As her climax died down, she returned to her senses while being railed by another man - who was kind enough to let her breathe again. Her eyes rolled back up, her mouth opening mindlessly and her tongue slipping out to show that nothing of the strong woman remained inside her head. All Camilla cared for now was being able to cum again - and so she rode out the cocks that proceeded to fill her up, be it inside her vagina or her rectum. The pain constantly stayed with her too, but the men using her lower half made sure to let her breathe from time to time. This carried on until Camilla’s orgasms drained her body out of all the strength it had, her life withering away in between two dicks going into her body. There was little to signify that she had passed away - her cunt still responded to the cocks that went inside it, and with her eyes already rolled to the back of her head no one could see her life escaping through them. However, some time after they had gone limp, a particularly powerful thrust into her cunt travelled all the way through her body to her head, shaking it around and making her irises roll back to the front. The lack of life in her purple irises took some more time to notice, but even once it became clear that the Nohrian princess was no longer there, it didn’t change anything with the heroes men waiting to satisfy their lust using her body.

Not even dying would grant Camilla a relief from her new fate. It took Veronica some time to notice that the woman she wanted dead did die, but once she did, the Emblian princess quickly prepared a spell Loki had taught her. A spell that would prevent Camilla’s body from ever rotting away or being otherwise affected by her death. It would keep the big-boobed Nohrian’s holes as serviceable as ever, and her flesh and skin as soft as it was during her life. According to Loki, the spell lasted an indefinite amount of time - meaning there would be no end to the necrophilia Camilla’s corpse was subjected to. With that in mind, Veronica gave her final orders on what to do with the corpse, then left the main hall - where Camilla’s rape still continued.

Although the number of heroes who wanted to fuck Camilla’s corpse was huge, it was still finite. Eventually, it had to come to an end - at least for that day. Once it did, Veronica’s soldiers began to fulfill her remaining orders. Taking the nooses off the hooks on the gallows, they carried her to a spot near one of the hall’s doors. Up on the wall, there was number of hooks to which they secured the ropes - twisting Camilla into the same position she had during the hanging, her her back resting against the wall. The combined cluster of lines was swinging nearby, allowing the future users to bring the body lower or higher according to their needs. For now, since it was not to be in use, it had to be stabilized. After a quick trip to the dungeon, the soldiers retrieved Camilla’s axe. Placing it directly under her, they slid it’s shaft into a newly-created hole in the ground that was placed right below her while holding the axe in an upright position. Then, moving her up and then back down, they lowered her ass onto the axe’s upper part - specifically, the shorter shaft directly above the blade. Forcing the fairly long and ornate metal into her anus, they were able to provide her body with another point that would keep her up. The extra support meant that her legs and neck would not get stretched out too far, preserving her body’s beauty as close to her living appearance as possible. If anyone wanted to use her, they just had to take the axe out of the hole again, and move her to the height they desired. Camilla could go down enough that her tits and even her face were still able to be used. The freedom, combined with her outstanding body, made her corpse a popular attraction for male and female heroes alike, with the women fucking Camilla’s holes with dildos or just pushing their pussies into her face. Camilla herself would be thrilled to learn that the Corrins that were still in Askr were more than happy to give their sister the attention she desired. Even other Camillas were happy to use her body…The Nohrian’s princess, so regal in life, in death was reduced to being just a very popular cum dumpster - her vagina, ass, breasts and face all receiving a new coat of semen every day. She was so sought-after that the Askrians quickly decided to have her body cleaned every day - but every day left her covered in more cum than the one before.

As the day went by, Veronica listened to the reports about the battle. King Gustav and prince Alfonse had been felled in battle, leaving princess Sharena as the only surviving Askrian royal. However, the blonde seemed to have gone into hiding - and that bothered Veronica. She wanted to slaughter them all, and now the girl who was slightly older than her managed to escape her grasp. However, the very next day, her soldiers managed to find the lance-wielding girl. One of the heroes who had sheltered the girl had been swayed to turn her in after getting to fuck Camilla’s corpse. It seemed he was hoping for Sharena to pay him back for his help with her body, and once the princess refused him, he turned her in out of spite. Upon hearing that, Veronica requested for her to be brought to the room she had established herself in. Then, she began to think, how to deal with the blonde she had always despised. With her being the final of the Askrian royals, Veronica knew she had to savor the kill. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn’t too experienced in that yet - she preferred to have others act out her orders while she just watched. This time, however, she’d take the matter into her own hands. Thinking about it a bit more, she decided to ask Loki for some tips. Even if she wasn’t too fond of the busty illusionist, the purple-haired lady was far more experienced in that kind of stuff - so a bit embarrassed, Veronica made her way to the quarters of the hyper-curvy woman.

Loki was delighted to see her, acting almost like a proud mother the Emblian princess never had once she heard, what Veronica wanted from her. Veronica wore an unlikely blush on her face as she listened to Loki say that the best way to make the kill unforgettable would be raping her prisoner. Although Veronica knew what sex was about, the young girl had no practical experience with it. Loki sensed that, and took delight in telling her all about it in full detail - the trickster taking pleasure in how uncomfortable the princess was. Once she finished her explanation, Loki brightened up while reaching into one sacks.  
“I have something perfect just for you! Please, accept this small gift from your humble servant, o Emblian princess.” She spoke out while taking out a strap-on - with a small dildo on the inside, and a bigger one on the outer side. Veronica was a bit hesitant to take it, but realized that if she came to ask Loki for help, she should go through with it. Taking the pitch black gift from Loki, she began to bow in order to voice her thanks - however, Loki just waved her hand at her. “Don’t mention it. I’m just trembling with excitement to see, what you’ll do with it…” Taking some more time to calm down and hide her blush, as she didn’t want to be seen like that by anyone, Veronica eventually left Loki’s quarters and made it back to her own - not without more teasing from the big-boobed lady. She, too would one day have tits like that… She definitely would! They would be fitting of her status as the ruler of a kingdom.

Coming back to her room, Veronica was delighted to see Sharena already there. Perhaps it was because of Loki’s orders that the woman somehow managed to give out behind her back, the Askrian princess was already strapped to the bed in a cross position. “Princess Veronica!” Although Sharena tried to keep her face cheerful, there were still hints of fear in the woman’s voice. Being tied up like this scared her - and the numerous times when Veronica boasted about killing them all also were fresh in her head.  
“...Princess Sharena. Final of the royal line of Askr.” Sharena took a moment to process this, then pain appeared in her eyes as she realized that both her brother and her father were dead. “Oh, how I am going to enjoy killing you!” Veronica called out, while her eyes scouted out the room. For some reason, the soldiers who brought the girl there also carried her lance there with them. Why, she wasn’t sure - but suddenly she was captivated by the idea of using an Askrian legendary lance to put an end to that world’s bloodline once and for all.

Lifting Sharena’s weapon from the place it was in, she somewhat clumsily began to wield it. Veronica was not accustomed to fighting with weapons like this, and it was too big for her, too - but despite that, she managed to keep her balance as she turned towards the princess. The first step was to get rid of her victim’s clothes, Loki said. Keeping that in mind, Veronica stabbed out at her, the Fensalir stabbing through a chink in its usual wielder’s golden armor. Once she worked the tip beneath it, she began to use it as a lever to get more of the armor off. The golden scales that Sharena’s armor was made of began to snap away one by one, each one giving in faster than the last until Sharena was stripped of her armor. Beneath it, the girl wore a short white dress - which became Veronica’s next target. Now Veronica’s inexperience came more into play, clumsily guing the blade across Sharena’s body and opening shallow cuts in her skin at the spots she cut through the white cloth. Still, doing so, Veronica managed to get Sharena down to her underclothes - a white pair of shorts and a bra that bound her breasts down so they would fit under her armor. Veronica stabbed out at the girl’s chest, freeing her deceptively huge tits from the confinement of her bra while opening a small gash in the valley between them. Jealousy grew within Veronica again - how come the Askrian princess got to have tits this big, while hers were still so small? 

Sharena’s face grew flushed as Veronica stripped her from her bra. If the girl was going to kill her, why wouldn’t she just do it now? But with the way she was acting, it was obvious that the Emblian girl was trying to make this sexual. Sharena would have never expected that from her - in her eyes, Veronica was just a bitchy brat that had too much power at her disposal. Still, she was hoping that one day the two of them could get closer - Sharena believed she could become friends with almost anyone. But what did she get out of that friendship in the end? A dude that just wanted to screw her, and once she refused, he just gave her over to the Emblian soldiers. With such a betrayal, and her entire world already in shambles in front of her, it was hard for Sharena to stay optimistic. In Sharena’s eyes, she saw this as a twisted way to fulfill her wish. Her only hope now was that Veronica would decide to keep her as her toy. But she already said she was going to kill her…

Veronica set the lance down, and headed for Sharena by herself. She wasn’t too happy with how she could control its movements, and for the girl’s shorts she had to be in full control - she wouldn’t want to cut Sharena’s maidenhood up by accident. Placing her small, cold hands on Sharena’s hips, she grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them down too. Now, Sharena’s lower body was fully uncovered to the younger princess - her pink, untouched pussy captivating her for some reason. As the girl’s legs were spread, Veronica wasn’t able to get the shorts too far down Sharena’s thighs - however, as she continued to pull, she just ended up ripping them away. She continued to stare at her opening for some more time, making Sharena even more uncomfortable. Then, the Emblian princess got back up. Litfing the front flap of her dress, she reached for her leggings and began to pull them down. Once she created enough of an opening, getting them about halfway down to her knees, she reached for the thing Loki gave her - and froze. Embarrassment washed over her, and suddenly she blushed almost as hard as Sharena was. She had never had sex before… And now she’d lose her virginity to a toy given to her by the woman who took pride in messing with others. She wasn’t one to get too nostalgic over things, but this moment should be significant to her. Taking deep breaths to prepare herself for it, Veronica put the strap-on into the opening between her legs, and pulled it up. The smaller dildo on the inside touched against her entrance, and she stopped again. Another deep breath, then Veronica pulled it up. Having it break through her hymen hurt, but unknown to her, the black dildo began to radiate purple as it ventured deeper into her, sending soothing magical waves throughout her vagina. Because of that, it stopped hurting her fairly quickly - as Veronica finished tying it up on her hips, the pain was already gone - replaced by the kind of pleasure the Emblian princess had not felt before. The earlier blush on her face was now replaced by the flush of sexual excitement.

Turning back towards Sharena, she noticed that the frontal flap of her dress would still be getting in the way - so she pulled it to the side, and tugged it behind her waist. Now, the dark dildo was uncovered to Veronica’s captive, too - and even if she expected something like that, she was still surprised. She wouldn’t get the chance to look at it for too long - Veronica quickly approached her, climbing onto the bed and going in between her legs. Pushing her hips forward, Veronica slid the black dildo into Sharena’s pussy. Blood began to pour down it as Veronica tore through the princess’s hymen, the girl starting to thrash in her restraints because of the pain she was feeling. With each of her thrusts, it was as if someone was stabbing her. Within Sharena’s cunt, the dildo began to glow a green residue. Loki made sure to enchant that part with Veronica’s poison magic - and now that the Emblian princess inserted it into her first victim’s cunt, the poison began to work on Sharena’s insides. It began to seep into her inner walls, making them even more sensitive - and making each contact with them extremely painful for the blonde woman. Of course, neither of them knew about it - but the effects of that were apparent as Sharena continued to thrash against her binds while screaming out in pain. For Veronica, bucking her hips against Sharena’s opening provided her with pleasure that overshadowed anything she had expected - and despite trying to hold them in, the younger girl began to moan quietly - an embarrassed blush reappearing on her cheeks.

After Veronica managed to get used to the pleasure coursing through her body, she was able to get her thoughts straight again. Sure, this felt really good, but hadn’t Loki advised her to do more than just that? The illusionist mentioned that cutting the victim made her spasm more. Even if she couldn’t feel Sharena’s inner walls through the strap-on at all, she still decided to go through with it. Withdrawing for a moment - Sharena being extremely thankful for her momentary respite - Veronica found Sharena’s spear, then returned back to the bed. Going right in between the Askrian’s legs, she forced the dildo back into her cunt, bringing back the pain Sharena still had not recovered from. Each inch of her pussy was screaming out in pain, and Sharena wanted nothing but for the pain to stop. However, that was not going to happen - instead, Veronica would deliver her even more pain. Bringing the spear down into Sharena’s waiting body, Veronica proceeded to stab her. She still wasn’t able to control it too well, so she avoided the major important regions of the body and just struck out at Sharena’s stretched out arms and legs - sometimes going for a short stab in the girl’s stomach. 

Seeing Sharena react to the small geysers of blood that followed cutting her with the spear was fun, but it quickly got boring. Perhaps if she could feel the twitching of her pussy then she’d appreciate it more. Going back through what Loki said, she remembered one more thing the woman suggested - and blushed yet again as she thought of it. She suggested that she should lean in and kiss the other girl. Her first kiss… Veronica took another deep breath while pushing her hips forward with more intensity. Then, she laid the spear on the side at the bed, letting it rest on one of Sharena’s legs. Following that, Veronica leaned forward. It made it harder for her to thrust in, but the gift from Loki was flexible enough that she was still able to fuck the girl - forcing more pressure onto the back part of Sharena’s pussy and making it hurt even more. Sharena screamed out in pain again, directly into Veronica’s face which was hovering just inches away from the Askrian princess’s own face. As Sharena stopped screaming to draw a breath in, Veronica lowered her face the rest of the way in. Her lips ended up on Sharena’s slightly bigger ones, and Veronica left a kiss on them just as Loki told her to. She let her tongue wander across the other woman’s lips, too, because Loki also advised her to do it - and Veronica had to admit it was pretty fun. However, the absolute lack of feedback from the other girl - Sharena was too confused at this point to react to the kiss - made her stop it too.

Springing back up, Veronica felt her body slowing down. She had not experienced this before, but Loki had explained it to her too. Realising she was on the brink of the first climax of her life, Veronica picked the lance up again - while continuing to move her hips forward at a rapid pace. Then, she lifted it towards Sharena’s neck - and stabbed it into it just as she reached her edge. Loudly screaming out her pleasure with her usually cold voice, Veronica came just as Sharena’s spear cut the girl’s neck open.

Now, Veronica really could feel the other princess’s twitches against her body as the blood began to fountain from her cut neck. She continued to ride her orgasm out while watching Sharena bleed out - incredible pleasure coursing through her entire body. Loki’s magical strap-on worked on making her feel as good as it could, and the Emblian girl’s body could barely handle feeling this good. Even more, once her climax started to ripple down, the magical item send a shot of energy through Veronica’s body, bringing her back to fully conscious again. Sharena was still alive as that happened, and once Veronica had experienced how good it felt once, she wanted more - so she proceeded to thrust back into Sharena’s dying body. This time, as the aftereffect of the magic, the Emblian wouldn’t be able to last as long as the first time - and she reached her second climax just as the last remnants of life left Sharena’s body. Now, the Askrian royal family was truly dead - and that, combined with her orgasm, made Veronica feel so good her brain couldn’t handle it - the girl collapsing on top of the bed, twitching in mindless pleasure unbecoming of the usually calm, intimidating dark lady she tried so hard to be.

It took Veronica a looong time to fully recover from that climax, but she eventually managed to do it. Now, her mission was truly finished - and the ruler of Emblia felt so empty… However, Loki had just shown her a whole new world of pleasure. If she had accomplished her main goal, for some time she could just indulge herself in this… She would find out a new goal for herself once she had some fun with some of the others heroes that she and the summoner had both summoned.

With that decided on, Veronica had no further use for Sharena’s corpse. She was almost ready to order it to be thrown away - but then she remembered Camilla and what she did to the hyper-busty Nohrian. Her corpse was strung up in the main hall for everyone to use… There was no one more fitting for that fate than the princess of this kingdom. Calling on the spell Loki had taught her again, she made it so that Sharena’s body would never wither - staying just as fair and tight as the girl was now. Even if Veronica couldn’t really enjoy her tightness, the other heroes who would get to fuck the princess surely would. Ordering the girl to be put up in the same way Camilla had ended up in, Veronica was completely done with the golden-haired princess of Askr. While the girl’s corpse didn’t enjoy as much as the much bustier foreign princess did, it still grew to have its fans. Her much more reasonable, but still pretty big breasts and her tight cunt both were appreciated by the heroes who not so long ago used to look up to the bright, cheerful girl. She’d still raise their spirits like she used to - but now, she’d do it as a stress reliever instead of talking to them with her happy voice.


End file.
